Lagrimas
by Princess Viris Potter
Summary: Summary: Aria era una joven adolescente de 17 años con una vida casi perfecta pero un verano lo cambia todo,se enamorará de su profesor de literatura, el joven Ezra Fitz ¿A dónde la llevara esta locura? Un pequeño one-shot que escribí hace tiempo cuando recien termino la segunda temporada de Pretty Little Liars. Les invito a pasarse un momento por aquí y dejar su comentario.


**LAGRIMAS**

Summary: Aria era una joven adolescente con una vida casi perfecta que se enamora de su profesor de literatura, el joven Ezra Fitz ¿A dónde la llevara esta locura?, les invito a pasarse un momento por aquí y dejar su comentario, prometo que la historia es mejor que el summary...

Aria estaba desesperada, destrozada, no quedaba rastro de aquella chiquilla inocente que solía corretear a su hermanito mientras jugaban en el jardín, ni de aquella adolescente que salía siempre con sus amigas ya fuese a dar la vuelta, de fiesta, o de compras. A sus 17 años no podía saber cómo termino dependiendo de aquel que ahora era de otra, _de ella_.

Una horrible traición por parte de quien se decía su amiga y quien era su mas grande amor.

¿Cómo había llegado a esta cruel situación?

La respuesta era fácil pero no por ello menos dolorosa.

Hace unos meses llego al pueblo un nuevo maestro de literatura para el instituto de Rosewood, un hombre atractivo, mejor dicho, bastante atractivo, de cabellera azabache como el carbón y orbes tan marrones que cualquiera podía perderse en ellos, ¿Su nombre?, Ezra Fitz.

La primera vez que le vio en aquella cafetería fue el día en el que creyó en el amor a primera vista, no lo creía tan mayor, coqueteo con él y salieron un par de veces en el verano, ella le menciono todo sobre su vida y no le importo que el casi no hablara de la suya, se volvieron buenos amigos.

Y el primer día de clases comenzó el martirio para Aria, el día que se supo de su perdición, cuando se dio cuenta que se había enamorado nada más ni nada menos que de de su maestro de instituto.

Intento alejar, ¡Por Dios que lo intento! Pero simplemente no pudo dejar atrás ese amor de verano que siempre debió quedar como eso, una ilusión, un corto enamoramiento adolescente, así se hubiera ahorrado tantos problemas.

Tiempo después Ezra también mostro un interés romántico en ella, en el amor y la pasión natural que ella mostraba por la literatura, con ella podía pasar horas discutiendo sobre sus libros favoritos, así fue como comenzaron una relación oculta ante los demás.

Sinceramente a ella no solia importarle, por que asi podía tener a su amado para ella sola y cuando llegaba a visitarlo a su departamento ponía de excuusa algu trabajo escolar en casa de Emily o Spencer.

Fueron semanas increíbles, donde Aria no cambia en sí de felicidad, su amado la había elegido entre tantas mujeres hermosas que le rodeaban y con regocijo veía que rechazaba sutilmente. Hasta que un día, una noche para ser más exactos, la invito a una cena especial en su casa.

Al principio todo marchaba bien, cenaron tranquilamente contándose como les había ido en el día y aria le mostraba emocionada las fotos que se tomo con sus amigas en el shopping y de repente todo paso, el sin contemplaciones ni anestesia le soltó aquella terrible bomba, había conocido a otra chica de la cual se había enamorado desde el primer momento, pero no quería que Aria sufriera por él. Todo paso como en cámara lenta…

Cuando por fin pudo salir del shock, y siendo consciente de las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro, no soporto salió corriendo hacia la calle para buscar su auto, solo que no supo lo que sucedió en esos momentos pues solo sintió un fuerte golpe y antes de que todo se volviera oscuro alcanzo a escuchar un grito de desesperación, su grito, el grito de Ezra.

-¡Aria!- y se dejo ir por completo sabiendo que se dormiría para no volver a despertar jamás de su letargo.

Si, esa noche Aria Montgomery murió atropellada y ese día la luz de su familia y amigos murió con ella. Todo se volvió lúgubre, su hermano casi no sonreía, sus padres se separaron, su madre entro en depresión y u padre se busco a otra. Emily y Spencer lloraron por días y ni sus parejas pudieron consolarlas. A Hanna se la veía más afectada, si tan solo los demás supieran.

¿Y Ezra? El siguió dando clases pero siempre parecía verse la culpa y la tristeza en su mirada.

Poco a poco todo se volvió monótono en sus vidas.

Ahora un par de años después de su funeral era testigo omnisciente de la boda de su amado con Hanna Marin la que era supuestamente una de ¨sus mejores amigas¨. Y la única culpable de perder el amor de Ezra…

Lagrimas de dolor e impotencia corrían por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué la vida fue tan cruel tan ella? Nunca le hizo daño a nadie, pero en aquella iglesia y en ese momento solo algo podía llegar con claridad a su mente. La respuesta llego por si sola después de tanto tiempo..

 _ **Porque te enamoraste**_.

Fin…

¿Qué les pareció? Se que no es parecido a la historia verdadera pero… creo que quedo bien para ser mi primer one-shot y lo escribi en un momento triste jeje ¿Merece un review?

Acepto tomatazos, crucios, avadas, estacas, etc.

Y los invito a pasar por mi historia **Tormenta De Amor** es un DamonxBella

Los quiere

Princess Viris Potter 3


End file.
